Nihon No Densetsu (日本の伝説)
by Hinata Uchiha.H
Summary: Leyendas japonesas. Con esto resumo de que trata el libro. -Parejas crack Disclaimer: "Naruto" no me pertenece si no a Kishimoto, solo lo uso para dar vida a las historias.
1. BOTAN DŌRŌ

**_BOTAN DŌRŌ_**

 **P** rotagonistas **: S** asuke U. **l** **H** inata **H** yuga.

.

.

.

La historia cuenta que en la primera noche de Obon, se vio por las calles a una mujer hermosa, de larga cabellera medianoche hasta la cintura y de un cuerpo voluptuoso vestida con un kimono blanco, bordados en lila y un obi en morado. Y una chica joven que sostiene una linterna dando un paseo por la casa del samurái, Uchiha Sasuke.

Al doblar la esquina de la calle dos cuerpos chocan, quedando el femenino arriba del masculino. Sasuke ante la belleza de la joven quedó totalmente prendado y le prometió, sin pensárselo, una relación eterna con ella.

― Uchiha Sasuke ―se presentó ayudando a levantarla. ― ¿Cuál es tu nombre amada mía? ― le preguntó el Uchiha, al momento en que ambos estaban de pie. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron todo para él se detuvo, jamás había visto unos más hermosos, estos eran de color _perla_. Similares a la hermosa luna, con la diferencia de un toque de lila en el centro de su pupila.

― Hinata, Hyūga Hinata. Un gusto Sasuke-kun ― le contestó con una hermosa voz, suave y agradable al oído. Un adorable carmín se pintó en las mejillas de la joven al sentir la intensidad de la mirada obscura.

A partir de esa misma noche, la mujer iba todos los días a la casa del samurái para pasar la noche con él, yéndose siempre antes del amanecer.

Un vecino y amigo del samurái, Uzumaki Naruto, comenzó a sospechar de esa hermosa doncella. Sabía que algo raro había en ella y él, como buen amigo -casi hermano- del Uchiha lo descubriría.

Una noche, cuando la pareja de enamorados se dispuso a entrar a la casa, el Uzumaki comenzó a merodear la propiedad. Poco a poco se fue acercando a la habitación en la que ambos azabaches descansaban, y al abrir un poco la rendija de una ventana de la habitación se sobresaltó al darse cuenta que su amigo estaba practicando sexo con **un esqueleto horrible**.

Atemorizado por la visión, el vecino de Sasuke corrió a contar todo lo sucedido a un sacerdote budista. Éste le entrego un sello para que lo colocara en la casa del samurái. El sello, le aseguró, evitaría que el fantasma pudiera volver a entrar en la residencia y, por lo tanto, lograría separar a la pareja de amantes.

Y es así efectivamente, que la siguiente noche la hermosa joven se vio incapaz de entrar en casa de su amado. Pero muy lejos de marcharse y dejar en paz a Sasuke, comenzó a llamarlo con su voz dulce para que fuera él quien saliera. Sasuke no fue capaz de resistirse a sus encantos, así que abandonó la seguridad de su hogar y salió al exterior para abrazarla y fundirse en un apasionado beso. En ese momento, la joven insistió en que, por esa noche, tendrían que irse a su propia casa. Perdiéndose entre una espesa neblina que le imposibilitó al Uzumaki ver a su amigo, se fueron por las calles.

Cuenta esta antigua leyenda que a la mañana siguiente el **cadáver** del samurái fue encontrado abrazado a un esqueleto, y que el lugar en el que se encontró era una de las **tumbas** del templo, justo en la que resultó que esa hermosa joven había sido enterrada _años_ atrás.

.

.

.

Obon:es una festividad japonesa de tradición semirreligiosa que honra a los espíritus (fallecidos) de sus antepasados

N/A:

Espero que le haya gustado, sé que debería de haber subido capitulo de mis otras obras, pero simplemente la inspiración no me llega. escribo como dos hojas, lo leo y lo borro porque no me gusta lo que plasmo, es tan frustrante. Pero ¡NO! no las voy a dejar.

Este espacio es para TODAS las parejas crack -con Hinata obvio 7v7- que quieran.

La siguiente puede ser:

- _Kuchisake-onna_ (la mujer de la boca cortada)

- _Toire no Hanako-san_ (la niña de los baños)

O si saben una que les guste, con mucho gusto la busco y la adapto a su pareja preferida.

¡Sayonara!

 _By:Hinata Uchiha.H_


	2. YUKI-ONNA (雪女)

**_YUKI-ONNA (雪女)_**

 **P** rotagonistas: **G** aara **S** abaku **N** o **l H** inata **H** yuga

 **P** edido especial de **Pitukel** , espero que sea de su agrado _Senpai_.

.

.

.

La leyenda cuenta que la Yuki-Onna es el espíritu de una mujer alta, hermosa, un cuerpo con proporciones envidiables, con piel blanca y cabello largo de color negro-azulado. Y se dice, que hace sus apariciones en las noches de nieve.

Esta mujer forma parte de muchas leyendas japonesas y la mencionan ya sea vistiendo un kimono blanco o simplemente desnuda y recostada en la nieve. Algunos relatos cuentan que se les aparece a los viajeros que se encuentran atrapados en tempestades de nieve y utiliza su respiración helada para matarlos, otras historias dicen que extravía a las personas haciendo que mueran por hipotermia.

Sin embargo, una de las leyendas más conocidas de la _Yuki-Onna_ , considera como personajes principales a Hinata Hyuga y a Gaara Sabaku No.

.

.

.

.

Según la historia, se decía que dos leñeros, quienes en una noche de invierno se disponían a regresar a casa después de recolectar la madera del día, se encontraron con una fuerte tormenta la cual ya había cubierto de nieve el camino que siempre seguían por lo que al ver imposible el trayecto comenzaron a deambular por el oscuro bosque en busca de ayuda o refugio.

Finalmente encontraron una pequeña cabaña abandonada y se dispusieron a pasar la noche ahí esperando el sol del nuevo día.

El cansancio hizo que se quedaran completamente dormidos hasta que una ráfaga de viento abrió de golpe la puerta de la vieja cabaña despertando inmediatamente al más joven de los dos, quien por impulso dirigió la vista hacia el lugar donde descansaba su compañero quedando impactado con lo que vio.

Una mujer se encontraba inclinada enfrente de su compañero quien ya se encontraba congelado.

Ella tenia cabello largo, negro-azulado y vestía un kimono blanco como la nieve.

El joven, llamado Gaara, decidió orar para que aquella mujer no fuera un demonio.

La mujer volteó a verlo, encontrando a un pelirrojo, ojos aguamarina con unas muy marcadas ojeras y en la frente tenía un tatuaje del kanji _Ai_ (amor).

Los miedos del pelirrojo se confirmaron.

Era el espíritu de una mujer, con piel blanca y pálida cual sus ropas, casi _traslúcida_ , su ojos eran perla como la luna y cuando abrió la boca, Gaara pudo darse cuenta que no tenia dientes, ni lengua, era un _vacío_ total.

Gaara se resignó esperando el momento de su muerte pero entonces la mujer comenzó a hablar con un tono dulce y cariñoso.

― He de confesar, que planeaba quitarte la vida, igual que a tu compañero. ― Le dijo posando su mirada en el cuerpo inerte del conpañero del pelirrojo, para luego enfocar sus ojos en los aguamarina. ― Pero te la perdono, aún eres muy joven y todavía no es tu tiempo. ― Lo cierto es que el joven le pareció muy apuesto.

Él solo asintió, imposilitado de responder verbalmente, debido al shock.

― Sin embargo ― le advirtió la mujer ― si algún día revelas lo que ha ocurrido en este lugar, te **mataré**. Sin dudarlo.

El joven, aún consternado, prometió callar lo ocurrido pora _siempre_.

Después de haber dicho la amenaza, la mujer desapareció de la cabaña y con ello, también la tormenta.

Tiempo después, Gaara ya había retomado su trabajo como leñador por lo que regresó a la rutina de internarse en el bosque diariamente.

Un día, cuando regresaba a su casa, se encontró a una bella joven de largos cabellos negros azulados, quien se dirigía al pueblo en busca de trabajo. Gaara, al ver que ya era de noche, la invitó a hospedarse en su casa junto a su familia. La joven, muy agradecida, aceptó el ofrecimiento y se presentó ante ellos con el nombre de Hinata Hyuga.

Hinata y Gaara se enamoraron rápidamente y no pasó mucho tiempo para que ambos se casaran.

De su unión, nacieron dos hermosas niñas y un adorable varón, y vivieron felices por muchos años.

Gaara era la envidia de todo el pueblo, pues tenía como esposa a una bella mujer quien también era una excelente madre y esposa ejemplar.

Pero había algo _raro_ en Hinata, que llamaba la atención del pueblo, parecía que no envejecía con el pasar de los años pero Gaara no le daba importancia, ya que él era sumamente feliz.

Un día, Hinata se encontraba cociendo los kimonos de sus hijos y Gaara entretejiendo unas sandalias que pensaba regalar a su esposa. Todo procedía en una hermosa tranquilidad cuando de repente, Gaara volteó a ver de reojo a su esposa y se dio cuenta del gran parecido que tenía con la mujer con quien se encontró en aquella noche fatal de invierno.

El hombre no pudo ocultar su nerviosismo, por lo que su esposa le preguntó sobre su extraño comportamiento. Gaara contestó que al verla entre las sombras le había recordado a alguien que conoció tiempo atrás y decidió contarle la historia.

Hinata escuchaba atentamente sin decir ni una sola palabra mientras su marido seguía contándole con detalle acerca de aquella misteriosa mujer.

Hinata siguió callada mientras su esposo, entre risas, admitió que quizás todo lo que vivió aquella noche habría sido un sueño.

Hinata se levantó y miro fijamente a los ojos del pelirrojo.

― No te equivocas Gaara, yo soy aquella mujer de la que hablas. Prometiste _jamás_ contarlo. Haz fallado a tu palabra. Ahora tienes que morir. ― unas traicioneras lágrimas se escaparon y rodaron por sus mejillas.

El Sabaku No, confundido y asustado no supo qué hacer, sin embargo, _su_ mujer no lo atacó por el profundo amor que había sentido por él, así que le perdonó la vida nuevamente. Antes de irse, la mujer le advirtió que ahora él tendría que cuidar a sus hijos pero si llegaban a quejarse por algo, esta vez _sí_ lo mataría sin dudarlo.

Después de haber dicho esas palabras Hinata desapareció sin dejar rastro. Nunca más fue vista ni por sus hijos, ni por su esposo quien se quedó lamentando su gran pérdida de por vida.

.

.

.

.

N/A

Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño GaaHina, en especial a **Pitukel** -senpai.

Por favor, perdonen las faltas de ortografía que tenga el capítulo. Sean amables, onegai. Soy un intento de escritora u.u comprendan :'v

Pues ya saben, cualquier pedido es aceptado y realizado -espero- a la brevedad.

¡Mata ne!

 _By:_ ** _H_** _inata **U** chiha. **H**_


	3. KAGAMI (鏡)

**KAGAMI (鏡)**

Dedicado a Yona y a un Guest en FanFintion

Protagonistas: Kakashi Hatake, HinataHyūga

Había una vez en Japón, hace muchos siglos atrás, una pareja de esposos que tenía una hermosa hija. El hombre era un samurái; es decir, un caballero: no era rico y vivía del cultivo de un pequeño terreno. Era un joven de cabellera plateada, ojos ónix y mirada profunda, le gustaba cubrir la mitad inferior de su rostro con una máscara.. La esposa era una mujer muy hermosa, de cabellera larga y oscura con reflejos azulados haciéndola parecer el manto de la noche sin estrellas, delgada con grandes atributos y unos inusuales ojos perlados, pero modesta, tímida y silenciosa que cuando se encontraba entre extraños, no deseaba otra cosa que pasar inadvertida.

Un día es elegido un nuevo rey. El marido, como caballero que era, tuvo que ir a la capital para rendir homenaje al nuevo soberano. Su ausencia fue por poco tiempo: el buen hombre no veía la hora de dejar el esplendor de la Corte para regresar a su casa.

A la niña le llevó de regalo una muñeca, y a la mujer un espejo de bronce plateado (en aquellos tiempos los espejos eran de metal brillante, no de cristal como los nuestros). La mujer miró el espejo con gran maravilla: ¡no los había visto nunca! Nadie jamás había llevado uno a aquel pueblo. Lo miró y, percibiendo reflejado un rostro sonriente, preguntó al marido con ingenuo estupor:

— Kakashi, ¿Quién es esta mujer?

El marido se puso a reír:

— ¡Pero cómo! Hinata, ¿No te das cuenta de que este es tu rostro?

Un poco avergonzada de su propia ignorancia, la mujer no hizo otras preguntas, y guardó el espejo, considerándolo un objeto misterioso. Había entendido sólo una cosa: que aparecía su propia imagen.

Por muchos años, lo tuvo siempre escondido. Era un regalo de amor; y los regalos de amor son sagrados.

Su salud era delicada; frágil como una flor. Por este motivo la esposa desmejoró pronto: cuando se sintió próxima al final, tomó el espejo y se lo dio a su hija, diciéndole:

— Cuando no esté más sobre esta tierra, mira mañana y tarde en este espejo, y me verás. Después expiró. Y desde aquel día, mañana y tarde, la muchacha miraba el pequeño espejo.

Ingenua como la madre, a la cual se parecía tanto, no dudó jamás que el rostro reflejado en la chapa reluciente no fuese el de su madre. Hablaba a la adorada imagen, convencida de ser escuchada.

Un día el padre la sorprende mientras murmuraba al espejo palabras de ternura.

— ¿Qué haces, querida hija? Le pregunta.

— Miro a mamá. Fíjate, no se le ve pálida y cansada como cuando estaba enferma, parece más joven y sonriente.

Conmovido y enternecido el padre, sin quitar a su hija la ilusión, le dijo:

— Tú la encuentras en el espejo, como yo la hallo en ti.

.

.

.

N/A

Kagami: Espejo

¡Hola de nuevo personitas hermosas! ¡Estoy Viva!

Espero que le haya gustado, sé que debería de haber subido capitulo de mis otras obras, pero la escuela me consume el alma. Escribo cada que puedo pero no veo la manera de enlazarlos :c lo leo y lo borro porque no me gusta lo que plasmo, es tan frustrante. Pero ¡NO! no las voy a dejar.

Me hace realmente feliz leer sus comentarios, muchas gracias por apoyarme en estas locas historias jeje... Mm.. ¿Yuri eh? No lo había pensado, pero me ha entrado el gusanito de la duda, quizás haga uno 7w7r

Este espacio es para TODAS las parejas crack -con Hinata obvio 7v7- que quieran.

¡Sayonara!

By: Hinata_Uchiha-Hyuga


End file.
